The Bodyguard
by CrazyAna
Summary: When Hermione agreed to help Harry out for a fortnight by filling in for him for two weeks, she wasn't expecting to fall in love with her new job. Literally! (Please Note: This is only a teaser! This story will not be uploaded until I'm done working on at least two of my current ones!)


**AN: This is just a teaser. I will not be working further on this story until I finish my current stories in progress. But I just wanted to get your views on it. Hit REVIEW and let me know what you think!**

 **Chapter 01: The Guardian Girl**

"…. I've arranged for my replacement to be here for the next two weeks. Now, I know we take things really easy between us but my replacement is much more.. umm.. uptight, so don't try to start drinking games with her every night. She will absolutely not hesitate to hex you…" the dark, messy haired, slightly muscular, tall though not by much, savior of the wizarding world was saying.

"Hang on there and retract for a moment, Potter. Did you just say 'she'?" The tall, handsome and burly wizard straightened from where he was bent near the bar cabinet looking for the bottle of firewhiskey he and his bodyguard had started working on the previous night to look at the young wizard who was propped on the bar stool, returning his look warily.

"Yes, Wood, I did," Harry nodded in agreement.

"You're sending _a girl_ to protect me?" Oliver was gob-smacked. "Does your department really think so little of me? I am a senior member of the Order! I don't even need _you_ here! I am more than capable of handling myself and now you want to send in a girl? _A girl?!_ "

Harry groaned in his mind. He had had this same conversation over and over with this same wizard in the past four weeks. Ever since the ministry had decided to finally send over a team for the upcoming Quidditch World Cup, the threats from the dark wizards had started. While Voldemort was well and truly dead at the Final Battle of Hogwarts and all the Death Eaters were rounded – punished or pardoned, as their crime may be, there were still some dark wizards that lurked in the shadows, waiting to pounce when the wizarding world least suspected it. These wizards hadn't had the courage to take the dark mark but had been sympathizers of the Dark Lord and were trying to further his cause by causing mayhem wherever trying to stop the lives of the masses from returning to normalcy even four years after the war had ended.

When the announcement of the team that was to represent the country was made the threats had flown in by the dozens and so here they were. Every player of the national team had an Auror trailing him, for his own safety.

Most had just agreed, knowing it was for their own protection. Some, like the wizard in front of Harry, had caused a problem, vouching for his own ability to protect himself! Harry rolled his eyes.

"For the sweet love of God, Wood, we've been through this! You are the captain of the national team! The youngest one so far! You, of them all, need the most protection. The threats are strongest about you!"

"So..?" Oliver shrugged nonchalantly.

Harry counted to 10 under his breath and looked at his recent-most assignment. "So, we need you in one piece for the playoffs. We need this win Wood. For the country! So, you will shut up and put up. She is a very nice girl.."

"My point exactly! _She_ is a _girl_! How can I _take_ protection from _a girl_? Not to mention, most simply swoon and fall at my feet the minute they see me.."

Harry's snort cut Oliver's speech. "Trust me. This one _will not swoon_. Ever! Many have tried and failed miserably. She's made of much tougher material and she'll really not put up with your sexist banter either. She has a temper and we _all_ , including Kingsley – the Minister of Magic, make sure she doesn't lose it. So, you'd best keep your views to yourself and let her do my job. That way the next two weeks will pass in a breeze."

"An Auror who scares the Minister?" Oliver quirked his brow in intrigue.

Harry flushed sheepishly. "Yeah, like I said. My friend's doing me a favor. She.. isn't a qualified Auror per say."

Oliver was beyond angry by that and let his anger show in his gaze. "You are sending in a girl to protect me who isn't even a qualified Auror. WHY THE FUCK DO I EVEN ENTERTAIN HER THEN?"

"Because she is the best one around who is ready to put up with you while the new Aurors go for their training under the youngest Head of the Department of Aurors. Because she is doing this as a favor to her old friend, a friend she doesn't really say a no to, a friend who owes her a bloody country after this favor, mind you. And most importantly, because she is here and will not be budging from your side for the next two weeks as she has promised that to her best friend," Hermione said clearly while stepping out of the floo and dusting the soot off her. Once that was done, she turned to face the two young wizards in front of her, smiling at her best friend as he walked towards her to hug her.

"I already adjusted the floo and the apparition wards to let her in. So you don't need to worry about that," Harry grinned at the shocked wizard in front of him and walked to greet his friend. "Thank you so much, Mione. You're a lifesaver," he said, hugging her then kissed her on both her cheeks.

"Remember... I want a country after this. I think I'll name it after my Crookshanks," she grinned back at Harry, accepting his gestures. Then continued, "Just point out my room and then brief me on the case over a pot of hot coffee, I've had a long few weeks," Hermione shook her head tiredly and made way to the couch, holding Harry's hand, as he simply pointed to the door to her room. Nodding, she sat down, kept her beaded purse on the teapoy and then glared at Oliver, "The Oaf here can show me the place later sometime. Let's not waste time on that now."

Nodding in agreement, Harry took the seat beside Hermione and started filling her in immediately, while waving his wand towards the coffee pot that he had kept ready for her at the kitchen counter.

Oliver looked on surprised at the floating pot and wondered how Harry knew this witch would ask for coffee as soon as she was here. Three cups trailed in after the pot, filling themselves and one floated over to Oliver who grasped it and continued eyeing the pair in front of him, as the chips finally fell in place.

"Gran.. Granger? Hermione Granger?" he stammered and looked at the witch and then at Harry and then back at the witch, who simply smirked and bent down on the file in front of her again.

"So, now you know she won't be hitting on you and how well qualified she is in spite of not being a trained Auror. Hell! I'm sure she knows more hexes than my entire department combined," Harry said and turned back to Hermione chuckling and both immersing themselves back into their work.

Oliver felt like he was back in time at the Gryffindor common room as he saw the two best friends working together. "Some things never change," he muttered under his breath, shaking his head as he made his way to the kitchen to fix up dinner for the three of them.

…

By the time the dinner was fixed, simple chicken sandwiches with wine or pumpkin juice, as wanted, Hermione had all her doubts cleared, notes color-coded and was ready to deal with Oliver. "So, since I'll be staying here with you, we should divide duties. I'll clean up after meals, you can cook. If you ever fry my nerves the night before, make sure I have a coffee first thing in the morning before you apologize. Oh and Wood…"

"What makes you think I'll be the one in the wrong? It could just as easily be you!" Wood spoke, a little amused at Hermione's speech.

Both Hermione and Harry sniggered.

"Experience."

"Adamance."

Hermione playfully punched Harry's arm at his reply.

"Wood, just get her the coffee. It works best all-around when she has a cup a coffee in her hands. She likes it black, strong and sweet when she's majorly pissed, by the way. And don't let her cook unless you want to end up at Mungo's with food poisoning. Besides that, she's perfect," Harry gave a soft smile looking at Hermione, making Oliver wonder if there was more there than was meeting the eye.

"Are you dating anyone?" Hermione quirked an eyebrow at Oliver. A look he mirrored in kind, looking at Harry next with an 'I told you so' stamped on his features.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm not hitting on you, you Oaf! I need to check her background if you are seeing anyone, though it doesn't say so on your files. Vigilance is key and I will not have you hurt in any way under my watch.

Understanding dawned and Oliver shook his head. "No."

"Alright then. Any woman you get back here in the next two weeks will need to have an all-clear from me. If you identify anyone you wish to get back, let me know. I'll have her checked before… uhm you get her here. The same applies to any dates or appointments you have made for the fortnight. Everything goes through me. Are we clear on that?" Hermione looked him right in his eyes, all business now.

Oliver clenched his fist under the dining table but nodded.

"Now, pass me your wand," Hermione instructed, holding her hand out expectantly.

"What! This is nonsense," Oliver glared at Hermione.

"Now, Wood," she said again, just as calmly.

Glowering, Oliver silently summoned his wand that came flying from his bedroom and smacked on Hermione's hand.

Scowling, she felt the piece of wood all over, murmuring spells almost reverently. Once done she passed the wand back to its angry owner. "You might be a strong wizard Oliver, but your brutal strength isn't gonna cut it with me. Make it easier for both of us and the two weeks will fly past. Make me angry and I'll make the next two weeks the worst ones in your life," she threatened and then switched tones and asked again, "Is there anything you always have on your person? A piece of jewelry? A talisman? Anything at all?"

Oliver nodded and took pleasure in almost-flipping the witch seated in front of him. "Oops," he smirked, "wrong finger." Then he held up his ring finger on the right hand and showed her the silver ring on it. It was thick and had the Wood crest at the center.

"Real mature, Wood. Real mature," Hermione rolled her eyes again and turned to Harry. "None of this is in the files, Harry. Makes me wonder what sort of _thorough work_ your department does." Harry was just turning red in a mix of anger and embarrassment when Hermione turned to Oliver again. "I need to examine it. Can you please pass it?" she said, holding out her hand again.

Oliver just did as asked, resigned to his fate at the late hour. He did after all have day long practice that day and a repeat of the same tomorrow. Not that he'd change any of that. _Never_ he smirked internally while handing his ring to Hermione, who examined it with a lot of care and then mumbled a few spells on it, all the while pointing her wand at the ring.

"Is there anything else?" Oliver asked, not even bothering to veil his frustration. At the shake of her head, he excused himself, moved the plate to the sink, cleaned it and walked to his bedroom throwing a good night carelessly over his shoulder.

"Is he always such a joy to work with?" Hermione asked bitingly, turning to Harry who rolled his eyes.

…

Harry left the next day early in the morning. He, however, made sure to leave a note for the two other occupants of the house before he made his hasty exit.

 _Wood,_

 _Hermione has saved my ass a million times over. Listen to her, she knows what she is doing._

 _H.P._

Harry spell stuck Oliver's note on the kitchen cabinet. The one where he kept his tea, knowing that'll be the first place he'd see when he woke up.

Hermione's note, he put beside her pillow.

 _Mione_ ,

 _Stay in one piece while I'm away. We don't know what we are dealing with here, so please be very, very careful._

 _Send me a Patronus for even the smallest thing that ticks you off._

 _I'll miss you._

 _Love,_

 _Harry_

 _P.S.: Don't Avada Wood. We need him to win The Cup!_

Placing it down, he lightly pecked her forehead and was off after taking a last look at the wards at the flat.


End file.
